


A Different Scenario

by mleak107



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: The same 53rd killing game, but the 'what ifs?' Actually happens?This chapter is during Chapter 3 in the game, before A murder happens.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Everyone, Amami Rantaro & Everyone, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Different Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> The same 53rd killing game, but the 'what ifs?' Actually happens?
> 
> This chapter is during Chapter 3 in the game, before A murder happens.

Inside one of the empty rooms was Korekiyo, cutting a wooden board with a saw. He stayed up later than everyone else so he could have time to set up his plan for murder. Not expecting to have late night company, Himiko unfortunately chose to go into the same room Korekiyo just so happened to be working in.

Angie had sent her to go fetch some fire for the resurrection ritual. She didn't expect others outside of the student council to be up past their curfews as well. Not wanting to make her trip more of a pain, she "nyehed" and headed towards the wall to retrieve the torch. 

Her back was turned to him, _"This is my chance.."_ Kiyo thought to himself. If he didn't kill her now, then his plan would fail. So without any hesitation, Kiyo lifted the wooden floor board and strucked Himiko in the back of the head. Her body fell to the floor and blood began to gush from her head, dripping down to the floor beneath the floorboards. 

Thinking fast, Kiyo went to go grab some tape, wrapping it completely around her head to stop the bleeding. She was still alive, which meant his job still wasn't done yet. 

Thanks to her weight and height, he was able to lift her up over his shoulder and carry her to the Artist Ultimate Lab hoping to create some kind of lock room mystery. Resting Himiko's limp body against one of the doors, he slowly opened it, not expecting to also see another person still up upon this hour. 

"Nyahaha! It's nice to see you still up around this time Kiyo. Would you like to help me with the ritual?" Angie asked as cheerful as she could be. Kiyo's eyes darted to the other closed door next to him then back to Angie. 

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass. I've already been up for too long now, so I'm heading to bed." As he said that he quickly turned around to walk out the door just to be stopped by Angie. 

"Have you seen Himiko, Kiyo?" Korekiyo went stiff at the sudden mention of the Ultimate magician. 

"I sent her to go get some fire for our ritual but she's taking quite a while."

Kiyo took a deep breath before replying, "No I haven't. I'll be heading to bed now. Good night."

"You shouldn't lie Kiyo," he turned to see Angie with a dark creepy expression, but her cherry smile was still plastered on her face. "Atua knows when you're lying, so there's no point in lying Kiyo." Kiyo stayed silent as he read her body language. Even though he can sense a strange dark aura from her, he didn't bother to say anything.

Angie's expression changed again and her smile seemed more friendly. "I won't keep you up too long Kiyo, Atua says it's best to let you get your beauty rest. Make sure you keep her alive and well Kiyo, Bye-onara!" Kiyo stepped out of the room, when he closed the door he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

_"She knows.. she knows.."_ sighing heavily, Kiyo lifted Himiko up and proceeded to head to the dormitories. He managed to put Himiko back in her room without anyone noticing him and went into his own room. 

_"_ _Hopefully I'll be able to try again next time.."_ and with that, he quickly fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I had this idea for quite a while, I even went ahead and started working on a oneshot called "Minor changes" that I'll be posting soon this month. 
> 
> Hopefully others will like this idea of mines.
> 
> If you may have a suggestion of a scenario that could've happened during the killing I'd like to hear it.


End file.
